


Are You Happy....? (Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Art, Comic, Cute, Drawing, Father-Son Relation, Fluff, Hotness, Hurt, Incest, Love, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Pencil, Sex, Sexyness, Smut, confused, impure thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil feels his son is slowly slipping away to other interests and curiosities. He needs to know if Legolas is no longer happy in the kingdom... especially with him. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan8_zpsbb420a4e.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan9_zps8ab841ac.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to have a slow build up (sorryyy..please dont hate!!). I just dont want to jump the gun with this story...it plays out very well in my mind how the tension is going to build up and well... erupt ;) So please have faith in me! * begs of you*
> 
> Thank you for viewing this!!!!! <3<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan10_zps255d6845.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll... as you can see this was a pretty quick post haha I'm just posting anything that I finish at the moment...so if it happens to be the very next day.... then so be it! But i do promise not to take more than 2 weeks to post something new ( I know how horrible it is to wait for a long time :p) 
> 
> But once again, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for the comments and kudos, I truly appreciate it!!!!!!! 
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> p.s.   
>  I don't know if you guys can tell, but I've been sort of experimenting with the panels because i'm trying to see what makes the comic look visually better.. so i'm sorry if the pages look a bit off from each other :( i just want it to be perfect for you alllll!! <3<3<3<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan11_zps1126ed50.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as you can see I sort of changed up the editing on this page..I personally really like it and want to keep it this way, but please tell me what you think!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Love you alllll!! Thank you for the comments and kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3<3


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan12_zps430ddff8.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....I'm totally sorry that I'm treating you guys like guinea pigs with my art experimentation *puts head down* but but but...i got cool new pencils and markers and stuff and I wanted to try them out *pouty face...googley eyes*
> 
> Thanks again for viewing my work guys!!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see comments and kudos... it..like... really makes me happy..lol gosh I sound like a retard..but tis the truth! 
> 
> <3<3<3<3  
> Love you all!!  
> <3<3<3<3
> 
> P.S.   
>  Please bear with me and the slow build up of this story!!!!! *begs you on my knees* <3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan13-002_zpsceaa751b.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I kinda...sorta ... made up a character? hehe...( yes i definantly made up a character -_-) Thranduil has a lot on his mind..and he's upset..... ;) I hope you guys like it!!!! 
> 
> Oh! and the background is my idea of what Thranduil's chamber would look like.... or atleast what my chamber would look like if i was an elf... or not even an elf... ya..ok.. im gonna stop talking now...lol
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos guys!!! *blush* you all make me sooo happyy!!! :D
> 
> Love you all! <3<3<3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make.... I didn't like how the drawing and inking of the last chapter came out..... I reallly really didnt...-_-... and I promise I will try my absolute hardest NOT to do that again!!! please forgivith me! *on my knees*

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/1-Scan14_zps6257e1d0.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe ;) Thranduil is still upset. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!!! I surely do... haha.
> 
> I just have to say, you guys are so wonderful!!!! You really encourage me to work super hard on this comic and I hope I dont disappoint you all!!!! <3<3<3 Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos!!! :D Brightens up my day soooooo much!!! <3<3<3<3
> 
> <3<3<3


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan19-001_zps3b0086da.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this scene we see poor Legolas contemplating..:( 
> 
> So I didn't want to give away all the fun so soon into the comic.... but please bear with me... i promise you a very good climax! haha :)
> 
> Once again you guys are sooooo amazing! Thank you all for your comments and kudos!!! Gosh you guys make me blush so much!! :D <3<3<3<3


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan24_zps3e0025c5.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you must be thinking.... "will there ever be any happiness?!?!?!" lol..oh dear... umm..yes... but... probably...much..later *puts head down* I'm sorry! i dont know why i like putting so much drama and sadness..lol
> 
> Buttt!!! I hope you guys like this chapter!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys...like... *sighs* i just... it makes me so happy...every time i see a new comment or another kudos..i just get so giddy and happy!!!! <3<3<3<3  
> You guys really encourage me to do the best that i can!! <3<3  
> Thank you! <3


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan41_zps6e646690.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off... I would like to apologize for my disappearance for about.... umm.. 3 months or so??? * puts head down in shame* and I am also sorry if the art work looks crappy.... :( 
> 
> Honestly I've been really busy with some personal things in my life, but!!1 I have also been working on the comic book and so far I have more than 20 pages done!!! I just have to make them look pretty and post them up for all you wonderful people!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I appreciate allll of your comments and feed back.. It truly motivates me to continue this work and all around just makes me so happy!! so...Thank you! All of you!!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan42-001_zpsccd9b814.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the art work..since i havent done it in a bit my hand was realllyyyyy rust with chapter 10.. so i apologize about that..but i think this chapter looks much nicer! i hope you agree aswell!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!!!! <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> More chapters coming like..soooo soon :D


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage0001_zpsd2281d28.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my touch is slowly coming back... yay! What do you guys think??
> 
>  
> 
> oh! and you might notice a difference in the panels.... its a little something i'm experimenting with..i think you guys will like it ! ..I hope o.o * biggest grin ever*
> 
> anyways.. thank you guys again for the kudos and comments!!! I appreciate verrrryyyyyy much!!
> 
> Love you all!! <3<3<3


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage0005_zps0de7550a.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guyss!! Just wanna say thank you so much for your comments and kudos!!! You're all just the bestessttt!!!! 
> 
> I will keep posting as much as I possibly can as soon as I can
> 
>  
> 
> Love you a lll!! <3<3<3<3<3 :D


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage0007_zps3c0dc632.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Things will slowly be escalating from here on :D Love you all!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments and/or suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much of your support guys!! <3<3<3<3


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage00012_zpsf3a7e343.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys!! Sorry for the late post... I'm inking and shading page 16 so it should be up very soon! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!!! <3<3<3


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage00014_zpsece76a52.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I hope you are all doing well!! And I also hope you like this chapter!! I tried to sort of do a "mood" setting on the panels behind Legolas.... I'm not sure how well it worked out..but I really hope you guys like it :D
> 
> Love you all! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/portrait3_zps4e340540.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have a lot of explaining to do! I just feel horrible for being gone so long ... please forgive me!
> 
> I've literally had no free time to work on this comic because I've been doing a lot of personal projects and commissions.
> 
> I have so many ideas for more comics with different pairings so I just want to let everyone know i have NOT abandoned this comic. I will finish this one and work on more :)
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are so amazing and I can't believe i'm still getting comments and kudos even tho I have not uploaded in 4 freakin months!
> 
> I truly appreciate it you guys <3<3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DARLINGS!!!!---- Please let me begin by apologizing for my absence. I never meant to be away from this piece of work for as long as i was. Life gets in the way sometimes and well.. shit happens. -_-
> 
> However! I am back! Please forgive me!!!!
> 
> I am currently working on new chapters (I hope you enjoy this one).
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!! 
> 
> MUAH MUAH MUAH!! <3

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/are%20you%20happy%2018%201_zpsa75ytyyo.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/rubystone%20sorry%201_zpsiwghywgt.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this style of drawing and inking. I personally found it much faster for me to complete so i hope you all like it. 
> 
> I've just been away from this comic so long i've sort of forgotten the touch and style, but i tried my best, haha. 
> 
> If you do not like the way this chapter looks, please let me know and i will make sure the rest look like the prior chapters.
> 
> ***** PLEASE LET ME KNOW MY DARLINGS!!!!! <3********

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I hope you guys like this ...its not much since it's obviously just one page haha. But I am going to continue this and I promise to do very quick updates. 
> 
> I do feel very naughty and sinister for doing this pairing...but i just realllllyyyy love them, espeically together ;p So I hope you will enjoy it as much as i do!
> 
> Thank you again very much for sticking with me and taking the time to view this!! I truly appreciate it!!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
